D'ombre et de lumière
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Pendant des années Alec l'a protégée, il a toujours pensé qu'elle était unique en son genre, il y a quelques mois il a vu Renesmée et enfin, un siècle de course pour la survie il s'était permis d'espérer un avenir pour Laure. Cependant la vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient hormis mes idées et mes éventuels OC.

* * *

**Prologue**

OoooooO

Depuis des dizaines d'années, Laure fait le même cauchemar, sauf que le problème c'est que ce n'en est pas vraiment un, mais plutôt un souvenir enfouis au plus profond d'elle et de la seule personne au courant de son existence en temps qu'elle : Texas, 1907 : _Les capes noires s'approchent, elles arrivent, elles fondent sur la masse grouillante des nouveaux-nés, son père la pousse et lui hurle de s'enfuir, malgré ses décennies d'expérience, elle ne peut rivaliser avec la puissance et la discipline des Volturi. Bien sur au début elle refuse, c'est alors qu'ils se voient, au moment où ses sens sont anesthésiés par son don, elle résiste, elle sent une odeur qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien : les vampires morcelés qui flambent sous la lune de printemps. Elle sent des mains se poser sur ses épaules et enfin elle réussit à émerger du brouillard, elle connaît le don de son adversaire, son mécanisme, jamais il n'aurait du la toucher, c'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Elle fait volte face juste à temps pour voir sa seule famille devenir poussière, l'intrus se retrouve sur le sol ébahit, personne ne résiste à son don, personne ne résiste à la peur qu'implique de se mesurer à Alec du clan Volturi. Pourtant ce soir là, une jeune fille le met au sol et leurs yeux se croisent, à sa grande surprise, ils ne sont ni vermeille ni or, mais bleu, un ciel d'été sans nuage où pourtant l'orage gronde. Sous la surprise il se laisse dominer et fixe de avec une curiosité non dissimulée son ancienne proie, la peur, le chagrin, la fatigue et la détermination se lisent dans son regard azur, une seule certitude : c'est une survivante et elle n'est pas comme les autres, mais qui est-elle ? Alors profitant de son inertie Laure se sauve. Le garde est encore plus surpris, elle aurait pu le tuer mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle avait le dessus mais elle n'en a pas profité. Il a cru entendre un tambourinement comme un cœur qui bat, seulement c'est impossible au vu de sa force qu'elle soit une simple humaine, qu'est-elle ? Alors il la poursuit oubliant son devoir et son clan, seule compte l'inconnue dont les larmes perlent sur ses joues. Ainsi commence leur course, le chasseur et sa proie, la cible et son traqueur ils courent longtemps, enfin, dans leur référentiel, ce qui correspond à une dizaine de minutes, avant que Laure ne sente une main lui agripper le bras et les ténèbres l'engloutir..._

C'est souvent à ce moment qu'elle s'éveille trempée de sueur et haletante, tout ceci est si loin, sa vie d'avant, sa course pour la vie, cette vie de violence et de crainte. Aujourd'hui elle mène une vie équilibrée, enfin autant que faire ce peut.

Une main glacée mais familière se pose sur son épaule désertée pendant la nuit par sa bretelle de débardeur :

_ « Encore ce rêve ? Demande Alec.

_ Ce cauchemar tu veux dire ?Grommelle Laure.

_ Ça, cela dépend du point de vue dit-il en lui caressant le bras avec un sourire. Hormis ce ' rêve ', bien dormi ?

_ Très bien, merci, je dors toujours bien lorsque tu me tiens compagnie. »Murmure la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

Oui, les choses ont bien changé, elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour entretenir une relation avec quiconque, enfin relation c'était très vite dit, Alec avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal que s'il l'embrassait c'était déjà presque un événement digne d'un magasine à scandales.

_ « Es-tu prête ?La questionne-t-il.

_ Comme toujours. Lance-t-elle en se levant et filant sous la douche. Tu sais, ce n'est pas mon premier poste !

_ Certes, mais je suis au courant que ce poste et cette « magnifique » ville comptent beaucoup pour toi. Et je le comprends d'ailleurs, simplement, j'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux.

_ Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ? Je vais travailler au milieux d'humain pleurant, geignants et hurlant car ils ont besoin d'être soignés, rien de bien risqué pour moi. Nous ne sommes plus au Texas !

_ C'est exact, mais le coin est infesté de loup-garous. Grimace le vampire.

_ Qui ne me verront même pas ! Cesses de t'inquiéter ! Je suis grande Alec ! J'ai 130 ans tout de même !

_ 129. Rectifie-t-il.

_ Très bien, je vois que monsieur est d'humeur perfectionniste ce matin ! 129 ans, 11 mois, 10 jours, 6 heures, 27 minutes et 33 secondes. C'est mieux ?Le nargue Laure en sortant de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements.

_ 37 secondes maintenant.

_ …. Soit, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne m'arrivera rien de fâcheux, et si tu as si peur il ne fallait pas me parler de l'autre hybride !

_ J'aurais en effet du me taire. Bougonne Alec.

_ J'y serais quand même allée, tu comptais me le cacher encore combien de temps que j'avais un oncle vampire ?

_ Longtemps, il n'est pas très fréquentable tu sais.

_ C'est l'hôpital qui se moque sans retenue de la charité. C'est parce que c'est un ancien chef d'armée de nouveaux-nés que tu dis cela ? Que dois-tu penser de moi ? Dit-elle en haussant la voix.

_ Tu sais bien, que je ne te vois pas comme ça…

_ Pourtant moi aussi j'ai tué des gens Alec, et pas que pour me nourrir, tu penses qu'ils méritaient la mort ?

_ Pour ne pas citer un auteur que tu adores : « Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort. Et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. (...) ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins.* ». Tu n'as pas à repenser à cette période sombre de ta vie, elle est derrière toi. Et je disais cela surtout car il semblerait qu'il ne sache pas bien contrôler sa soif et comme tu es à moitié humaine je m'inquiète c'est tout, même si je sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_ Tu es un idiot. Dit Laure, habillée en plaquant un baisé sur sa joue. Je vais être en retard. Seras-tu encore là quand je rentrerai ?

_ Je vais essayer, mais Aro va se poser des questions, heureusement que tu inhibes d'une certaine manière son don en ta faveur.

_ D'accord, tu as quartier libre du moment que tu ne tues personne dans un rayon de 50 kilomètres autour de cette maison et qu'elle est dans le même état d'ordre que maintenant à mon retour.

_ Très bien chef ! » Accompagne-t-il d'un salut militaire et serrant son amie dans ses bras. Passez une agréable journée mademoiselle Laure Whitlock.

La nommée lui sourit une dernière fois avant de franchir le pas de la porte et de fermer derrière elle, laissant Alec à ses pensées. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer rencontrer une personne telle que Laure.

Pendant des années il l'avait protégée et aidée, réconfortée, et aujourd'hui encore, il se sentait près à soulever des montagnes pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Pendant presque un siècle il l'avait cru unique et il y a quelques mois, il avait vu Renesmée, et en elle il avait reconnu sa protégée, pour la première fois il s'était permis d'espérer une famille pour elle, un foyer et une vie stable. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer comme cela au milieu de la famille Cullen avec ses bagages et son passé, alors il réfléchit à un moyen pour arriver à cet idéal.

Il sait qu'ils risquent d'être séparés si elle se joint à eux, mais sa sécurité prime sur le reste et il est prêt à faire tous les sacrifices nécessaires, il sait qu'elle aimerait beaucoup, qu'il se nourrisse de sang animal comme elle, mais la chose n'est pas simple, et le clan Volturi quasiment toute sa vie. Il soupire et sourit en se disant que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils s'en sortiraient, comme toujours, ensembles.

Il attrape un livre sur l'étagère de la chambre et commence sa lecture sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

OoooooO

*****JRR Tolkien : Le seigneur des anneaux, tome 1.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ**

OoooooO

Laure sourit en sentant les rayons du soleil estival sur sa peau, elle enfourche rapidement son vélo et se dirige vers l'hôpital de Forks, elle sait que Alec a déjà bien préparé le terrain en envoyant une lettre à Carlisle Cullen en décrivant sommairement la situation de la jeune femme : à savoir sa nature et son lien avec elle, ainsi que les conditions de leur rencontre, il n'avait pas cru bon de préciser ses liens de parenté avec Jasper, le fait pour le médecin de recevoir cette lettre l'ayant déjà suffisamment surpris.

Elle stresse tout de même un peu, pourtant Alec lui a assuré que Carlisle serait certainement très compréhensif et patient avec elle. Mais les relations sociales n'avaient jamais vraiment été sa tasse de thé et elle appréhende de se retrouver en terrain inconnu, seule. Au moins le jeune homme l'avait bien aidé pour son installation, mais à présent il va devoir retourner en Italie afin de ne pas éveiller la suspicion de Marcus, Aro et Caïus.

Au bout de quelque dizaines de minutes, son nouveau lieu de travail est en vue, son cœur s'emballe en apercevant le bâtiment de pierre grise.

De son côté, Carlisle est de plus en plus impatient de rencontrer cette jeune femme que Alec a cru bon de protéger, elle doit être vraiment hors du commun pour qu'un Volturi fasse une exception, surtout lors d'une expédition punitive. De même elle doit avoir une importance capitale à ses yeux pour qu'il « trahisse » son clan de la sorte pour elle.

Ce matin à cause du soleil il a du arriver tôt et depuis plusieurs heures sa curiosité grandit, en fait, il doit bien se l'avouer, le fait de savoir que cette immortelle de 130 ans est une hybride à l'instar de sa petite fille le rend encore plus pressé de faire sa connaissance.

Laure, range son vélo à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et se dirige vers l'accueil, sous les regards quelque peu indisposants de deux ambulanciers en train de prendre leur pause. A l'entrée, le standardiste la dévisage :

_ « Bonjour, je suis Laure Whitlock, la remplaçante du docteur Labory, la nouvelle cardiologue. Lance Laure en rougissant légèrement, tentant de paraître assurée.

_ Ah ? C'est vous ? Je vous imaginais plus... enfin moins... disons différente. » Répond-t-il en bafouillant.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec son petit mètre soixante et ses boucles blondes rebondissant sur ses épaules elle ressemble plus à une interne qu'à une titulaire. Et avec ses trais frisant la perfection, on l'envisage souvent plus mannequin ou actrice que médecin.

_ « Oui, c'est moi, cela pose-t-il un problème ? Demande Laure gênée par son regard insistant sur sa robe légère.

_ Non, non, aucun, mademoiselle Whitlock, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Le docteur Cullen a les clefs de votre casier, il vous attend dans son bureau. Enfin maintenant, vu l'heure vous feriez mieux de passer aux urgences, vous devriez le trouver.

_ Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée monsieur ?

_ Staysler, mais, vous pouvez m'appeler Aaron...

_ Bien, Aaron, je vous remercie pour ces renseignements, je vous souhaite de nouveau une agréable journée. » Dit-elle avec un sourire qui envoie immédiatement le pauvre standardiste au 7e ciel.

La jeune femme prend la direction indiquée sur le papier que lui a remis en rougissant le standardiste après mille excuses pour cet oubli. Elle avait oublié pendant ces quatre derniers jours passés avec Alec, l'effet qu'elle fait sur la gente masculine.

Les urgences sont juste à côté de l'entrée principale, les trouver est un jeu d'enfant pour Laure, elle aperçoit sans peine Carlisle et son cœur manque un battement de stress, le médecin se tourne vers elle et lui sourit, c'est un sourire engageant, et encourageant. Elle se dirige vers lui, il vient de finir de recoudre le genou d'un petit garçon qui, en la voyant approcher, lui sourit et lance en chuchotant à l'oreille de sa mère : « Elle est belle la dame, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle a bien sur tout entendu et rougit, Carlisle ébouriffe les cheveux du garçonnet et se tourne vers elle.

_ « Laure Whitlock ? Demande-t-il.

_ Oui, c'est cela, enchantée de faire votre connaissance docteur Cullen. Répond l'hybride timidement.

_ Le plaisir est partagé. » Dit-il en lui serrant la main avec un sourire bienveillant. « Mais venez donc dans mon bureau, je pourrez ainsi vous faire part de vos affectations, et nous serons plus au calme. »

Sur ce, il lui emboîte le pas et prend la direction des ascenseurs. Laure le suit de prés et note scrupuleusement dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de son environnement. Arrivés à la porte, il lui ouvre tel un gentleman et lui tend un siège, sur lequel elle s'installe. Carlisle se place en face d'elle de l'autre côté du bureau et entame la conversation.

_ « Avant de commencer, sachez qu'ici vous pouvez me parler librement et me poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit.

_ Je vous remercie, mais je pense que vous avez plus de questions à me poser sur ma personne que moi. Murmure Laure toujours un peu angoissée.

_ Hum, je vois, mais ne vous sentez pas obligée de répondre à toutes celles que j'ai pour vous. Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses dont vous ne souhaitez pas me parler.

_ Oui... Répond-t-elle rougissante. Je préfère que ce soit vous qui commenciez l'échange.

_ Très bien, si cela vous permet d'être un peu plus à l'aise... Dans ce cas, d'où êtes-vous originaire ? Et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment votre naissance a-t-elle pu être possible ? Questionne Carlisle avec un sourire encourageant.

_ Je suis née au Texas, en 1880 je crois. Mon père était vampire depuis 15 ans d'après ce qu'il m'a dit au jour de ma naissance. Il a rencontré ma mère alors qu'il chassait dans un village en bordure du Mexique, elle était sa proie mais n'a pu la tuer, ils ne se sont pas fréquentés très longtemps avant que ma mère ne tombe enceinte. Quand je suis née, mon père l'a transformée, elle a survécu, pour mourir seulement deux ans plus tard lors d'une bataille. Elle s'appelait Julia et elle était mexicaine. Mon père s'appelait Alan, il s'était engagé dans l'armée confédérée après la disparition de son frère jumeau, il ne m'a jamais dit son nom, mais j'ai su par la suite qu'il était devenu comme lui un vampire. Je l'ai su le jour où l'armée dont nous faisions partis s'est battue contre celle que commandait mon oncle. Ce jour là, nous avons été vaincus. Nous avons pu fuir, un simple petit groupe de quatre avec notre leader. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis, mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier son geste... Il m'a épargnée, je crois... et j'ai ressenti de la pitié de sa part... comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'autre qu'un monstre tuant et massacrant ses semblables. Il m'a dit de fuir loin, de tenter ma chance, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire malheureusement. Il y a 103 ans, les Volturi ont lancé une expédition punitive, mon père et mort, et Alec en me voyant pleurer m'a laissée vivre. Depuis ce jour, il veille sur moi. Elle lâche un soupir et avant de continuer son récit, essuie une larme perlant sur sa joue d'un revers de manche. Il me protège, il est mon ami, mon frère, mon père, ma famille, mon confident, et depuis peu mon compagnon, même s'il ne me dira jamais ouvertement qu'il m'aime. Cela me convient, car je ne lui dirai pas non plus. »

Carlisle analyse les informations que vient de lui donner Laure, elle a dit cela de manière assez détachée, comme si son discours avait été préparé à l'avance. Seule la larme qui a échappé à son contrôle est la preuve de sentiments de sa part.

_ « C'est une histoire plutôt triste. Mais je dois admettre que tu t'en sors plutôt bien et ce grâce à Alec. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'il n'a rien dit à Aro, et pourtant il aurait du être totalement désarçonné par ta nature on ne plus spéciale. Auriez-vous un don par hasard qui pourrait expliquer cela ?

_ Oui, je pense. Mais Alec pense que mon don est plutôt inédit car je n'ai pas de don en particulier hormis le fait que je peux tourner ceux des autres à mon avantage et m'en protéger, seulement pour pouvoir les imiter, il me faut un contact physique prolongé...

_ Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous pouvez littéralement copier les pouvoirs des autres vampires ? Demande le médecin, très surpris.

_ Pas exactement, et pas avec la même puissance, mais je peux m'en protéger.

_ Et c'est Alec qui a compris cela ? Je comprends pourquoi il ne vous a jamais présentée à Aro, il vous aurez enfermé dans une tour pour le restant de vos jours en vous utilisant pour les grandes occasions. J'aimerai beaucoup voir ceci en pratique, à vrai dire.

_ En fait, c'est plutôt compliqué, j'analyse les dons des autres et je comprends leur fonctionnement, je les ressens.

_ Fascinant. Je commence à comprendre la véritable motivation d'Alec. Il a vu Renesmée comme tous les autres et là il a compris qu'Aro essayerait de trouver tous les autres êtres comme elle. Il veut vous mettre en sûreté. »

Carlisle observe la jeune femme qui se tortille mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Elle paraît si jeune et frêle et pourtant son instinct lui a d'emblée indiqué qu'elle était forte, puissante et dangereuse quand on s'en prend à ceux qu'elle aime. Et elle lui rappelle intensément quelqu'un... Et si c'était possible ? Après tout ils ont le même nom de famille et Jasper avait bien un frère jumeau. Néanmoins cette jeune demoiselle risque de faire ressurgir son passé au galop est-il prêt ? Et les autres, Belle ne la laissera jamais s'approcher de Nessie dès le moment où Edward aura lu en Laure qu'elle avait un lien assez profond avec Alec. Il faudra qu'il demande à Alice ce qu'elle en pense et peut-être même directement à Jasper...

_ « Je vous pose problème n'est-ce pas ? Affirme Laure plus qu'elle ne le demande.

_ Et bien, je suis plutôt perplexe voyez-vous, la situation est assez inhabituelle, mais peut-être qu'un jour vous pourriez passer dîner à la maison. Enfin, pour l'instant il est trop tôt. Avez-vous des questions ?

_ Oui, une. Où se trouve mon bureau ? »

Le vampire éclate de rire, cette enfant a vraiment le don de retourner la situation.

_ « Je vais vous montrez. Mais je pensais à un autre genre de question...

_ Dans, ce cas... Pourrais-je voir Renesmée ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne « comme moi ».

_ Je vous promets que vous la verrez un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je serai prêt à vous faire confiance les yeux fermés mais je préfère m'assurer avant de votre retenue et de votre capacité à vivre entourée d'humains.

_ Je comprends. Dit Laure en baissant la tête.

_ Je sais qu'Alec repart demain matin, et je tenais à vous dire que s'il y a le moindre problème, ma porte vous sera ouverte. Annonce le médecin en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'hybride.

_ Je vous remercie monsieur.

_ Ah et, appelez moi Carlisle s'il-vous-plait. Fait-il en souriant.

_ Très bien, Carlisle. Encore merci. » Dit-elle en se levant pour le suivre vers la porte du bureau.

oOo

Laure rentre épuisée de sa première journée, Carlisle a tenu à la raccompagner jusque dans sa rue. Sur le trajet, il s'est étonné qu'elle lui accorde tout de suite sa confiance, elle lui a expliqué qu'Alec avait beaucoup insisté sur le coté altruiste et fiable du docteur Cullen, de plus son instinct la trompe rarement... Enfin, il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit, elle avait faillit lui retourner la politesse lorsqu'elle c'était rendue compte qu'à l'instar d'Alec, son nouvel « ami » ne dort pas, enfin, plus serait le terme exact.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, elle tombe sur Alec qui tient un plat dégageant une merveilleuse odeur sauce tomate en équilibre sur sa tête.

_ « Bonsoir ! Lance-t-il. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? »

Il pose le plat, et se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle tend la joue, mais il glisse sa main sous son menton afin d'atteindre ses lèvres. Elle sursaute.

_ « Qu'est-ce-qui me vaut cet honneur. Questionne-t-elle, taquine et surprise de ce geste de tendresse.

_ Hum... Carlisle m'a envoyé un certain nombre de mails aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air très content de toi. » Dit-il en gardant sa prise sur le menton de son amie et glissant son autre main sur sa taille. « Tu as faim ? Tranche-t-il.

_ Très, en plus, une fois n'est pas coutume tu as fait la cuisine !

_ J'ai pensé que tu apprécierai, après ta journée de n'avoir rien a faire. Et à vrai dire, j'avais très envie de profiter de ta présence jusqu'au bout avant mon départ.

_ Je vois. Tu seras là à mon réveil ?

_ Navré... » Murmure-t-il en l'aidant à retirer sa veste.

Sur ces paroles, ils s'installent à table et Laure lui fait un long récit très détaillé de sa première journée à l'hôpital de Forks. Elle rit en lui racontant sa mésaventure avec Aaron, le standardiste. Alec ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de jalousie et la jeune femme s'amuse à le taquiner. Il finit par la faire taire en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, il est prudent, mais un peu moins que de coutume. Ses mains sont plus audacieuses et déboutonnent le chemisier de Laure qui rougit et enfouit son visage dans le torse du Volturi. Il lui sourit et la garde un moment contre lui, elle réussit à reprendre contenance et se laisse porter jusqu'au lit. C'est la première fois qu'il se montre si démonstratif et amoureux, d'habitude il est beaucoup plus prudent, mais sûrement que cette nuit est la dernière qu'il passeront ensemble avant un moment, alors il tient à profiter pleinement de sa soirée avec elle, de plus il souhaite qu'elle se détende. Il la rassure, mais elle semble déçue qu'il se refuse à aller plus loin que des étreintes, seulement il ne veut pas la blesser, et il tient à changer pour elle avant de passer à une relation vraiment sérieuse, enfin,ce ne sera pas à Voltera qu'il pourra mener son projet comme il se doit. Il faut qu'il revienne vite, comme ça, il pourra commencer son grand changement comme il l'appelle, à savoir : ne plus tuer d'humains.

Laure met fin à ses tergiversions en lui ôtant sa chemise et se collant contre lui. Bientôt, après de nombreuses embrassades, étreintes et caresses, l'hybride se love dans ses bras et s'endort en murmurant juste un : « Restes avec moi ». Qui secoue légèrement Alec, qui lui répond avant de déposer un baiser sur son front : « Un jour Laure, un jour, je te le promets... »

La jeune femme esquisse une moue dans son sommeil et part dans un rêve contant l'histoire d'une petite fille aux yeux chocolat montant un loup couleur d'automne…

OoooooO


	3. Chapitre 2: Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie**

OoooooO

Au fils des jours, la routine s'installe, Laure se lève tous les matins à la même heure pour ensuite rejoindre l'hôpital, elle effectue ses visites et ses consultations, se rend aux urgences lorsque l'on réclame sa présence. Ses collègues, hormis Carlisle, ne lui parlent jamais et se méfient un peu de cette nouvelle venue si brillante. Celui qu'elle peut désormais considérer comme un ami lui a expliqué avec un petit sourire triste que Forks était une petite ville, par conséquent tout le monde se connaît et les nouveau arrivants sont étudiés de près avant d'être acceptés. Ça ne la dérange pas vraiment, elle a toujours vécue seule lorsqu'Alec n'était pas avec elle, et n'a jamais eu d'autres amis. Le midi elle prend sa pause avec le vampire qui discute avec elle tandis qu'elle mange, il lui pose beaucoup de questions sur elle et sa croissance lorsqu'elle était enfant, la jeune femme sait pertinemment qu'il essaye de se rassurer en ce qui concerne sa petite-fille et lui répond de bonne grâce en tentant d'omettre de le moins de détails possible. Il est sympathique et prévenant à son égard, tellement paternel que les premiers jours elle avait certaines fois beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs de son propre père et devait s'isoler pour reprendre contenance. Carlisle s'est arrangé pour que sa protégée n'est pas à faire ses premières gardes seule, même si elle se débrouille très bien et connaît mieux que quiconque son métier, il n'aime pas la savoir toute seule. Alec est parti depuis maintenant trois mois et il sait qu'il ne peut pas lui donner de nouvelles. Laure n'a pas même reçu un coup de téléphone ou un mail depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée le lendemain de son premier jour, seule dans son lit trop grand pour une seule personne.

Le médecin avait longtemps hésité avant de parler de Laure à un membre de sa famille, et c'est finalement Renesmée qui l'a poussé à se confier à sa femme. La fillette le trouvait assez pensif et en le voyant consulter d'anciens registres et faire tourner entre ses doigts une carte de visite portant la photo d'une jeune femme qui lui était totalement inconnue qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui le tracassait. Il lui avait souris avant de la prendre sur ses genoux et de lui indiquer que Laure était une de ses collègues et qu'il faisait des recherches sur son passé. Nessie avait arqué un sourcil et devant son incompréhension, il lui avait dit qu'elle était spéciale, même très spéciale et qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait la présenter ou non à sa famille. La petite fille avait ouvert de grands yeux pleins de questions, elle ne comprenait pas. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement entre le nom de famille de Laure et celui de Jasper, elle l'avait regardé gravement avant de poser sa petite main sur sa joue pour lui indiquer qu'elle garderait le secret, même devant Edward en essayant de ne pas y penser. Par contre elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait le dire à Esmée pour connaître son avis car à force de materner tous les vampires de la maison, elle les connaissait presque par cœur et saurait le conseiller.

Il avait donc suivit les conseils avisés de sa petite-fille et parlé à sa femme le soir même lorsqu'ils étaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, loin du bruit de la télévision retransmettant un match de base-ball et des piaillements de Rosalie concernant l'odeur de Jacob qui était étalé dans le canapé avec Seth pour profiter du match tout en gardant un œil sur Renesmée. Il s'était aussi assuré qu'Edward soit trop loin pour pouvoir prêter attention à ses pensées. Esmée avait été troublée devant son air si sérieux, elle l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout et avait conclu qu'il faudrait directement en parler au principal intéressé à savoir Jasper. Laure avait dit à Carlisle qu'elle était certaine que l'ancien combattant soit son oncle lorsqu'il lui avait montré une photo de celui-ci. La femme vampire avait également ajouté qu'elle aimerait beaucoup rencontrer cette jeune femme qui avait du vivre tant de choses éprouvante. Dans son regard de mère, on pouvait aisément lire une profonde compassion et de l'amour pour cette étrangère venue du Sud.

Ils n'avaient pas convenu d'une date et c'est par conséquent l'actuel sujet de la conversation menée dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital de Forks, à la table 23, particulièrement à l'ombre, où se retrouvent tous les midis Laure et son confrère.

« _ Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Demande l'hybride. Jasper ne va pas forcément réagir comme on pourrait le prévoir, et s'il n'est pas heureux de me revoir ? Je ne souhaite pas risquer votre relation, vous semblez tellement biens tous ensemble… Et que vont penser les autres lorsqu'ils vont voir les marques de morsures sur mes bras ? Et si Edward lit mes pensées ? S'il y voit Alec ?

_ Laure, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal, et si tu veux, pour la première fois, tu pourrais venir manger seulement avec Esmée et moi, elle serait heureuse de te faire la cuisine et ensuite nous pourrions aller faire un tour dehors, chasser ou jouer au base-ball si ça te tente ou même aller à la Push. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais beaucoup la mer et si je demande à Jacob, je suis sur qu'il acceptera que nous t'y emmenions. Après tout, tu respectes très bien les limites de leur territoire, ils m'ont demandé qui tu étais l'autre jour, ils n'ont pas l'habitude qu'un nouveau vampire arrive du jour au lendemain sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences visibles. Juste une soirée, d'abord avec ma femme et moi et ensuite avec Jasper, ça te va ? Au fur-et-à-mesure de leurs conversations, la jeune femme avait demandé à ce que son ami la tutoie, il avait accepté de bonne grâce et lui avait demandé de faire de même, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, son respect et son admiration pour son collègue l'en empêchant.

_ D'accord, je veux bien essayer. J'ai vraiment envie de le voir, de le connaître, de savoir ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il a vécu… Mais j'ai beaucoup d'appréhension. Je ne suis pas très douée avec les gens qui ne sont pas mes patients. »

Carlisle sourit à cette remarque et ajoute en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Laure :

« _ Tu sais Laure, nous avons mis du temps à former cette sphère familiale que tu vois aujourd'hui, nous avons traversé des épreuves, dont certaines très récemment avec Renesmée, mais nous l'avons fait ensemble. C'est notre union qui nous a permis de tous nous en sortir, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose depuis que je te connais, toi qui n'a jamais vraiment eu de famille, c'est que tu rejoigne la mienne. Je t'ai observé, j'ai analysé ton comportement, j'ai rarement vu des vampires avec une telle retenue et une telle maîtrise de soi, et c'est encore plus impressionnant lorsque l'on connaît tes antécédents. Je te fais entièrement confiance et je pense que tu est prête. Alors ? Que penses-tu de ce soir ?

_ Ce… ce soir ? Mais… Bredouille-t-elle.

_ Oui, ce soir, tu n'es pas de garde et en plus tu n'es pas de service demain, cela me semblait être un bon jour. Je te déposerai chez toi et je demanderai à quelqu'un de venir te chercher environ deux heures après, cela devrait te laisser le temps de te préparer. Ce sera sûrement Esmée ou moi-même, sinon ce sera Alice ou même Emmett.

_ Alice, c'est la femme de Jasper c'est bien cela ? Celle qui voit l'avenir ?

_ Oui c'est bien cela. Dit Carlisle en souriant.

_ Je parie qu'elle a déjà vu que j'acceptais l'invitation… Soupire Laure.

_ En effet, et elle sait de nombreuses choses sur toi, j'ai du lui dire, elle m'a assailli de questions lorsqu'elle a eu une vision de Jasper avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Je lui ai donc parlé de toi. Et elle est impatiente de te rencontrer et je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que tu parles avec elle avant de voir ton oncle, elle le connaît comme personne.

_ Et elle sait que j'ai un passé similaire au sien ? Demande Laure.

_ Oui elle le sait, j'ai préféré tout lui dire, elle est un peu extravagante, mais elle est vraiment gentille, vous devriez vous entendre. Il n'y a qu'elle, Esmée et moi qui sommes au courant pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fait d'annonce publique !

_ En fait, cela me rassure dans un sens, de parler avec elle, je serai plus vite fixée sur Jasper et son envie ou non de me voir, elle pourrait sûrement lui en parler… Pense-t-elle tout haut.

_ Et bien, dans ce cas c'est entendu, je te dépose chez toi en fin d'après-midi et en début de soirée j'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher. Il faudra que tu songes à te procurer une voiture, enfin cela ne presse pas non plus. »

oOo

Cette journée fut pour Laure une des plus longues de son existence, puis finalement vient le temps du départ. Carlisle et elle discutent comme à leur habitude de tout et de rien sur le trajet jusqu'à la maison de la jeune femme. Une vague de stress la submerge lorsqu'elle sort de la voiture en saluant son collègue.

Elle gravit les marches qui mènent à la porte et insère sa clef dans la serrure, le bruit quotidien du verrou lui indique qu'elle peut actionner la poignée. Elle butte dans le courrier qui ne contient, à son grand regret, rien d'autre que des publicités et des factures. Elle pose ses affaires sur une chaise dans l'entrée et monte l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. La petite pièce n'est plus aussi chaleureuse qu'avec la présence d'Alec, mais elle s'y sent bien. Elle se déshabille rapidement et se glisse sous la douche. Le contact de l'eau chaude la détend et elle se laisse somnoler quelques minutes. Elle attrape une serviette et s'enroule dedans, puis elle ouvre la porte de son armoire en quête de quelque chose qui convienne à un dîner, cependant ses vêtements sont tous d'une simplicité déstabilisante, Alec se moque toujours d'elle en lui disant qu'elle porte un uniforme. Son placard contient deux types de tenues : quelques robes-chemises et des jeans avec des chemises, rien de bien excentrique. La jeune femme soupire avant de se dire que toute façon ses hôtes n'y feront pas attention. Elle s'apprête à s'installer pour lire lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne dans la maison. Surprise elle reste d'abord interdite, elle n'attend personne avant une bonne heure. Elle se décide finalement à ouvrir et un lutin aux cheveux noirs en pagaille lui saute dessus en criant.

«_ J'arrive au bon moment à ce que je vois ! S'exclame Alice en serrant Laure dans ses bras.

_ Euh… pardon, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître… Vous êtes ? Et encore pardon, mais vous m'écrasez les côtes… Dit Laure troublée.

_ Oups, désolée ! Je m'appelle Alice ! Je devais venir te chercher plus tard, mais j'ai vu que tu aurais besoin des mes talents de styliste pour te préparer ! Me voilà donc ! Oh, et tu peux me tutoyer. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Ah, alors c'est v… toi la compagne de Jasper ? Enchantée de te rencontrer, je suis Laure, mais visiblement tu le sais déjà… Comment ça, m'aider à me préparer ? Je suis assez grande pour m'habiller toute seule !

_ Oui, c'est moi ! Je suis très contente de te voir aussi, dès que j'ai eu vent de ton existence, j'ai bombardé Carlisle de questions à ton propos, j'avais hâte de de connaître. Tu es encore mieux qu'en vision, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Par contre, ton sens de la mode est déplorable… » Continue-t-elle en la détaillant.

_Je suis tombée sur une folle… Comment c'est possible d'avoir autant d'énergie et de parler autant ? C'est sûrement le fait de voir l'avenir qui la rend comme ça… pas de panique, elle va ouvrir mon dressing et devant le désastre de ma garde-robe elle va abandonner et me laisser tranquille. _Pense Laure.

« _ Et bien, oui, je dois l'avouer, tout le monde me dit que je n'ai pas vraiment d'imagination pour ce genre de choses. Mais je t'en prie, entre Alice, je ne veux pas te fâcher mais mes voisins te regardent bizarrement…

_ Oh ! Désolée, oui, il vaut mieux que je rentre. » Répond-t-elle toujours de bonne humeur.

Laure guide son invitée inattendue jusqu'au salon. Dans la cheminée, le feu crépite et chauffe toute la pièce, elle lui indique un canapé et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Alice regarde avec attention la décoration des murs, il y a de nombreux livres, des dessins et énormément de babioles en tous genres. La maison de Laure ressemble véritablement à un musée. Près d'une grande bibliothèque se trouve un vieux tourne-disque et des centaines de trente-trois tours, un peu plus loin, une chaîne bien plus moderne est encastrée dans un meuble où sont rangés des montagnes de CD et de cassettes audio. Dans un coin près de la porte traînent des partitions de musique et un violon dont l'étui semble dater.

« _ Tu en joues ? Demande la vampire.

_ J'en ai joué, mon père m'avait appris, c'est le sien et c'est la seule chose qui me reste de lui, alors j'en prends soin. Je l'accorde souvent et le nettoie en souvenir, il m'arrive d'en jouer mais je ne suis pas très douée, j'ai aussi essayé le piano, je me débrouille mais je n'ai pas la place pour en installer un. Avec mon métier je pourrai facilement m'en payer un, mais comme je déménage souvent, ce ne serait pas très pratique. Explique-t-elle. _Ouf, elle s'est calmée._

_ Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te sauter dessus, tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude que l'on te serre comme ça pour te saluer. Ta maison est impressionnante, on dirait un musée, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est très chaleureux en tout cas. Tu peux me montrer comment tu en joues ? Ensuite tu prendras tes affaires et on ira s'occuper un peu de ta tenue, je suis sure que je peux te trouver quelque chose qui t'aille !

_ Euh, je ne préfère pas, je ne joue jamais devant personne, c'est compliqué, tu comprends, c'est quelque chose de vraiment personnel. Lorsque je joue je revis le passé et… bref, je ne peux pas. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

_ Ça ne fait rien, je comprends, j'aurais juste voulu t'entendre jouer pour de vrai. Bon en route ! S'exclame Alice en attrapant l'hybride par la main.

_ Pour de vrai ? Tu m'as vu jouer en vision ? Demande Laure plus qu'étonnée.

_ Oui, parfaitement ! Allez viens vite avant que les magasins ne ferment ! Continue-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la porte.

_ Mais je ne joue jamais pour personne ! Et en ce moment je ne prends pas le temps pour…

_ C'est pour Renesmée que tu jouais ! Emporte ton violon avec toi !

_ Hors de question ! C'est une antiquité et j'y tiens beaucoup ! S'exclame Laure.

_ Fais moi confiance, je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter. Laure, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai vraiment envie que tu passes une bonne soirée alors prends le, même si tu n'en joues pas. Et en plus je suis certaine que ça te rassurera d'avoir cet objet avec toi. »

Laure reste interdite, il est vrai que ce violon l'a toujours suivie partout où elle allait, un peu comme un porte-bonheur, et en fin de compte elle a bien envie de s'en servir de nouveau. Elle finis par le prendre délicatement et glisse quelques partitions dans l'étui avec le précieux instrument au cas où. Alice lui sourit et l'entraîne à sa suite jusque dans la porshe jaune canari qui attire un peu trop l'œil des passants curieux. Sur le chemin vers l'agglomération la plus proche, Alice lui parle de tout et de rien en lui posant un grand nombre de questions sur elle et ce qu'elle aime. Elle aborde aussi le sujet de Jasper, en le décrivant un peu et elle remarque que Laure est suspendue à ses lèvres. La vampire ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver assez attachante lorsqu'elle la voit serrer anxieusement le violon contre elle. Avec étonnement, la jeune femme remarque que la femme de son oncle parvient à la faire rire avec toutes ces anecdotes sur sa famille, ça ne lui arrive pas souvent, la seule personne avec laquelle elle partage ses fou-rires étant Alec. _Finalement elle est vraiment gentille, je me suis inquiétée pour rien, elle a vraiment l'air si heureuse de me voir. C'est tellement nouveau pour moi tout ça, il y a quelques moi je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même et Alec, et aujourd'hui je suis en train de rire avec une vampire que je connais depuis moins d'une heure, Carlisle avait raison, je vais certainement bien m'entendre avec Alice, elle a ce côté extraverti dont je __ne suis pas dotée__ et elle est tellement joyeuse! J'ai l'impression que je suis au milieu d'un rêve, je n'ai jamais eu autant de personnes avec qui partager mes émotion. __Les Cullen ont l'air tellement unis… Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé de Forks Alec ? Tu espérais que j'y trouverai la famille qui me fait défaut…_

oOo

Alec regarde le ciel bleu depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre à Voltera. _Si tout se passe bien comme prévu, Laure devrait avoir bien fait connaissance avec les Cullen à présent. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse, j'espère qu'elle trouve sa place, ainsi, je ne devais jamais pouvoir la revoir elle ne serait plus seule… _Ses pensées sont interrompues par le vibreur de son portable :

''Merci Alec. Merci pour tout, j'espère qu'ils m'aimeront, je suis assez anxieuse mais Alice est vraiment une chic fille, Carlisle se comporte comme un père et je me sens bien avec eux, je te raconterai ma soirée demain. Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce message, mais sache que ma famille ne sera jamais au complet sans toi. J'espère que tu pourras bientôt venir me voir, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter que je pourrai remplir cinq encyclopédies. Le reste tu le sais déjà… Tu me manques Alec.

Laure''

« _ Toi aussi tu me manques Laure. » dit-il pour lui-même en prenant la direction de la porte une grande enveloppe kraft à la main, adressée à une certaine Laure Cullen.

OoooooO


	4. Chapitre 3: Une famille modèle

**Voici un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas régulière en terme d'écriture... Mes études de Pharmacie ne me laissent pas beaucoup de temps et j'aime faire les choses bien :) Je me rattraperai c'est promis, dès la mi-mai lorsque je serai en vacances!**

**Bon, trêve de bavardages! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une famille modèle**

OoooooO

Laure pousse un soupir de soulagement en s'installant sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Alice. La soirée est déjà bien entamée et la jeune femme vient juste de réussir à convaincre sa nouvelle amie qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer. Alice a accepté à contre cœur, après avoir néanmoins dévalisé le magasin de chaussures devant lequel elles se trouvaient lorsque l'hybride avait émit une objection.

La vampire a intégralement rempli le coffre et la plage arrière de sa Porsche avec ses achats et Laure se demande comment on peut dépenser autant en habillement. Elle a réussi à convaincre Alice de s'acheter plutôt des choses pour elle-même et Renesmée et elle doit admettre qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien avec juste une tenue pour sa soirée chez les Cullen. Concernant les emplettes de sa belle sœur, l'hybride a cessé de compter au douzième ensemble.

Dès lors qu'Alice démarre le moteur, elle reprend ces babillages avec entrain, assaillant Laure de questions sur elle et sa vie, plutôt offusquée que celle-ci n'éprouve pas le même amour qu'elle pour la mode. La demi-vampire répond amusée à son interlocutrice en lui expliquant qu'elle même une vie plutôt nomade, restant rarement plus de deux ans au même endroit afin de ne pas se faire repérer, d'une part par les humains et d'autre part par les vampires qui se doivent à tout prix d'ignorer sa nature. L'extralucide hoche la tête avec compréhension, après tout, les Cullen passent également leur temps à déménager.

« _ Pour le moment nous restons à Forks. Explique Alice. Pour Charlie, et pour Nessie. Comme Jacob et elle sont imprégnés, on ignore ce que ça pourrait avoir comme conséquences de les séparer de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres pendant une longue période.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai l'imprégnation… Dit Laure songeuse. J'ai lu pas mal de légendes et de contes sur le sujet. Cependant, je dois avouer que cela demeure tout de même un peu mystérieux pour moi ! De même que le choix du loup pour leur mutation, je me demande bien pourquoi leurs ancêtres ont choisi cette forme…

_ Tu as lu des légendes Quileutes ? S'exclame Alice. Tu es vraiment bizarre, ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit !

_ C'est que… Commence Laure en se tortillant un peu sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Je n'y peux rien. Tu vois Alice, pendant mon enfance, mon père me répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait toujours connaître ses ennemis autant que ses amis, alors… je ne veux pas dire que je les considère comme mes ennemis, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que j'aime bien savoir où je mets les pieds. Tu comprends ?

_ Oh, je vois ! Les habitudes ont la vie dure hein ? Si ça peut te rassurer, Jasper aussi, est souvent sur ses gardes. » Répond-t-elle compatissante.

Après un bref silence, la conversation reprend de plus belle, plus légère cependant.

La maison des Cullen est assez rapidement en vue et Laure sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle tente de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter que c'est juste un petit dîner, rien de plus, mais rien n'y fait et ses efforts pour se persuader demeurent vains. Alice sort de la voiture et commence à décharger ces paquets. Un grand homme brun vient à sa rencontre, suivit d'une jeune femme blonde qui renverrait au vestiaire n'importe quelle actrice ou mannequin de renommée. Emmett lance un petit sourire à Laure pendant que Rosalie lui jette un coup d'œil curieux et possessif lorsque l'hybride répond timidement au vampire. _Message reçu. _Pense Laure.

Après avoir convaincu une jeune femme brune de venir également l'aider, Alice se penche vers Laure en lui demandant si elle compte passer la nuit dans la voiture. La jeune femme remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se décide à sortir en se cramponnant à son précieux violon.

La vampire brune, la plus jeune de tous aux yeux experts de Laure lance un regard étonné à Laure et la fixe avec insistance pendant une dizaine de secondes qui semblent pourtant être une éternité pour la demi-vampire. Cette dernière comprend aisément, lorsqu'une fillette accoure vers elle en l'appelant « Maman », qu'il s'agit de Bella.

Renesmée s'arrête net à quelques mètres de Laure et la toise avec un regard mi-curieux, mi satisfait qui intrigue la jeune femme. Carlisle ne lui a en effet pas dit que c'est sa petite-fille qui l'a convaincu de parler de Laure aux membres de sa famille. La fillette ignore cependant, comme la moitié des vampires de la maison, le sombre passé de leur hôte. Carlisle apparaît, en salvateur, sur le pas de la porte, suivit par une femme au sourire éclatant que Laure devine comme être Esmée. Cette dernière morigène les curieux avant de se diriger vers son invitée. Celle-ci tend instinctivement la main, mais la femme vampire l'ignore pour l'étreindre de ses bras. _Décidément, c'est une manie chez eux de me serrer comme ça ?_ Se demande Laure.

« _ Sois la bienvenue Laure. Dit-elle chaleureusement, puis elle ajoute en chuchotant si bas que l'hybride peine à l'entendre. J'espère qu'Alice ne t'a pas trop embêtée…

_ Je vous remercie Esmée de m'avoir, vous et votre mari, invitée chez vous, c'est très gentil de votre part et votre maison est magnifique ! Alice et moi avons beaucoup discuté et je dois avouer que j'ai passé un très bon moment en sa compagnie. »

Alice prend un petit air supérieur pendant qu'Emmett éclate de rire et que Bella fait la moue. Rosalie hausse les épaules et tire doucement Renesmée par la manche en lui murmurant quelque chose à propos de Jacob, la petite fille se tourne vers son interlocutrice avec un sourire angélique propre aux enfants et s'apprête à gambader vers la forêt lorsque son regard croise de nouveau celui de Laure, libérée de l'étreinte d'Esmée. Elle lance un regard interrogateur à sa mère qui semble hésiter, Carlisle intervient alors en indiquant qu'il n'y a aucun risque et la jeune femme met un certain temps avant de comprendre que le risque en question c'est elle. Elle baisse les yeux un peu honteuse. Renesmée s'approche d'elle et tend sa main vers sa joue, Laure se rappelle instantanément ses discutions avec son collègue concernant le don de la petite hybride et se penche pour rencontrer sa paume.

_Je suis contente que tu sois venue. _Laure sursaute, elle ne pensait pas que la transmission de pensés puisse faire cet effet là, tout est si clair et maîtrisé. La scène que lui montre ensuite Renesmée représente celle-ci au coin du feu avec un groupe de personne de type amérindien, elle mange des chamalow sur les genoux d'un jeune homme d'approximativement vingt ans physiquement. _Ce soir ils tirent des fusées pour faire un feu d'artifice, tu viendras ? Ensuite ils vont chanter des chansons, c'est très beau tu sais ! Tu connais des chansons avec ton violon ?_

« _ Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer. Ce que tu me montres a en effet l'air merveilleux, tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir accès à toutes ses expériences. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de venir avec vous, tu comprends ? Les loups ne me connaissent pas et ta famille non plus, je comprendrais qu'ils ne me fassent pas confiance. » Lui répond doucement Laure, de façon plus conventionnelle, et en s'agenouillant pour pouvoir être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

Renesmée hoche la tête et après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Laure, file retrouver sa tante à la beauté fracassante. Lorsque la fillette disparaît dans le bois suivie de sa mère, Laure la regarde partir en songeant que jamais au grand jamais elle ne s'aviserait de toucher à un seul cheveu de cette enfant. Emmett passe à côté d'elle et la gratifie d'une bourrade plutôt fraternelle en lui lançant qu'elle a l'air d'être une ''chouette fille'' mais qu'elle parait vraiment coincée. Alice la serre brièvement dans ses bras et lui précise qu'elles se reverront toute à l'heure avec Jasper. À l'entente du prénom de son oncle, le cœur de l'ex-combattante du sud manque un battement. Esmée leur conseille de faire bien attention à eux et de ne pas rentrer trop tard pour coucher Renesmée, ainsi que de ne pas faire trop de bêtises avec la meute. Elle insiste bien sur le fait que Rosalie ne doit surtout pas les provoquer et qu'Emmett doit éviter de trop embêter Edward et Bella devant Nessie. _Une vraie mère poule. _Remarque Laure.

La vampire aux boucles caramel se tourne alors vers Laure qui esquisse un sourire devant son air bienveillant. Elle lui propose de rentrer à l'intérieur de la villa, ce que l'hybride accepte de bon cœur. Carlisle lui fait la bise lorsqu'elle se retrouve à sa hauteur et lui dit en riant qu'elle vient d'avoir un aperçu de sa vie de tous les jours en dehors de l'hôpital. Elle lui répond qu'il ne doit pas s'ennuyer souvent, sur le même ton. Le médecin s'esclaffe en appuyant ses dires et la poussant légèrement d'une main dans le dos, la convie à passer la porte.

Dans l'entrée, la jeune femme reste interdite. Tout est si grand, si lumineux, si vivant ! Personne ne songerait un instant qu'une famille de vampires vit ici. Sa maison fait bien plus mystique comparée à celle-ci. Carlisle lui annonce, comme pour répondre à une question, que c'est sa femme qui a dessiné les plans de la demeure. Laure ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher, face à cette révélation, un sifflement admiratif ainsi qu'un : « C'est magnifique Esmée ! » Qui aurait certainement fait rosir son interlocutrice de plaisir si seulement son sang circulait encore jusqu'à ses joues.

Celle-ci la débarrasse de sa veste (neuve et choisie par Alice) et de son violon qu'elle pose sur un guéridon près de la porte. Carlisle guide Laure dans le reste de la maison afin de la lui faire visiter. Celle-ci retient un rire devant le grand tableau composé de chapeaux de diplômés qui orne le mur de l'escalier. Son ami ajoute que c'est une idée des ses ''enfants'' et qu'il a le mérite de faire rire n'importe quel vampire entrant dans la maison.

Ils passent dans la majorité des pièces et à chacune d'entre elles, l'hybride ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la perfection elle-même règne en ces lieux. Elle observe avec un fort intérêt le piano à queue dans une des salles et son guide lui indique que c'est celui d'Edward. Il lui demande si elle sait en jouer et Laure lui répond qu'elle a déjà essayé mais qu'elle manque de temps et de place pour en installer un. Il acquiesce et ajoute que Renesmée sera ravie de lui montrer les quelques notes qu'elle sait jouer. L'hybride affiche un grand sourire à l'entente du nom de la fillette et Carlisle la questionne malicieusement :

_ « Alors, toi aussi, tu es tombée sous son charme ?

_ Qui ne se ferait pas avoir ? Répond-t-elle sur le même temps. Elle est tellement adorable. Je ne comprends pas que les Volturi aient voulu lui faire du mal, surtout qu'Alec m'a dit qu'Aro était plutôt un collectionneur… Elle fait une légère grimace en prononçant ces derniers mots.

_ Je pense qu'ils avaient peur vois-tu. Dit Carlisle redevenu sérieux. Elle reste un mystère à leurs yeux et aux miens aussi je dois bien l'avouer. Tu es la première femme hybride que je rencontre et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu connaisses toi-même toutes tes possibilités. Ils ont peur de l'inconnu, c'est un sentiment plutôt normal, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Si, c'est vrai. Mais je pense aussi qu'ils ont peur que vous ne soyez plus forts qu'eux. Je veux dire, vous êtes bien plus soudés qu'eux, vous êtes une vraie famille. Tout repose sur des liens affectifs tels que l'amitié et l'amour alors que chez eux c'est plus de la contrainte de mon point de vue.

_ C'est également ce que nombre d'entre nous pense. Alec t'a-t-il déjà parlé de ce qu'il ressentait ? Car après tout il est avec eux depuis bien longtemps.

_ Oui, certaines fois il lui arrive de m'en parler. Je pense qu'il reste essentiellement avec eux pour trois choses : premièrement il a sa sœur Jane avec laquelle il est très proche, deuxièmement il n'a pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller et troisièmement la peur de représailles je pense.

_ Et à présent qu'il t'a toi ? Est-ce différent ?

_ Et bien… je… enfin… euh… Bafouille Laure.

_ Oh excuse-moi ! C'était un peu maladroit de ma part comme question. Et très indiscret. Mais cela m'intrigue quand même car c'est bien la dernière personne que j'aurais pu voir ami avec un être comme toi si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. S'excuse son interlocuteur.

_ Non, non… C'est assez normal que vous vous posiez la question, je pense qu'à votre place je me la poserais aussi… Pour vous répondre : je pense qu'il serait peut-être plus enclin à les quitter mais d'un autre côté, il penserait certainement, à raison, que cela pourrait me nuire. Et puis, j'ignore si nous sommes suffisamment proches pour qu'il décide de vivre sa vie juste avec moi. Je veux dire… nous sommes amis depuis longtemps mais nous ne sommes jamais allé plus long que les baisers et… et les étreintes. Répond Laure en rougissant. Je crois qu'il a peur de me faire du mal et de perdre le contrôle comme je suis à moitié humaine. Ajoute-t-elle.

_ Oh, je vois. Excuse-moi, je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça, je te le promets. Que dirais-tu de passer à table ?

_ C'est une très bonne idée. Et vous êtes tout à fait pardonné, c'est plus moi qui suis coincée sur le sujet qu'autre chose. Je voudrais juste ajouter quelque chose, à propos de Renesmée qui pourrait vous intéresser.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Lorsqu'Alec l'a vue, il m'a dit qu'il avait vraiment hésité à obéir aux ordres d'Aro et surtout de Caïus. Il m'a dit être soulagé que tout se règle dans le calme. Je pense que c'est surtout par rapport à moi, il ignorait et moi aussi, qu'il y avait d'autres hybrides, avant ce jour. Je pense qu'il l'a vu comme un espoir car je me suis sentie souvent bien seule pendant toutes ses années et c'est plutôt rassurant pour lui de me savoir ''entourée''. À propos des Volturi toujours, il m'a dit que c'est surtout de Caïus qu'il faut se méfier car Markus s'en moque et Aro ne lui ferait pas de mal, enfin pas à elle, mais à vous, j'ai un peu peur…

_ Je te remercie pour ces précisions. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, si jamais ils tentent quoi que ce soit nous avons les moyens de nous défendre et de riposter même si j'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là.

_ Moi non plus…

_ Vous êtes bien sérieux tous les deux ! S'exclame Esmée en les rejoignant. Laure si tu veux passer dans la salle à manger, le dîner est prêt ! J'espère que tu n'as rien contre la cuisine italienne ! Ajoute-t-elle gaiement.

_ Non, merci Esmée, c'est parfait ! Ça me rappellera de bons souvenirs. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Oh, Alec cuisine ? » Lui demande son hôte. (Carlisle l'a mise au courant de la relation de la jeune femme avec Alec et celle-ci l'a pris de manière extrêmement positive au grand soulagement des deux collègues).

Laure acquiesce et Esmée la prend par le bras pour la guider vers la table tout en lui parlant de telle ou telle recette qu'elle a appris à faire pour accueillir la meute ou Charlie et parfois faire plaisir à Renesmée. L'hybride, conciliante, répond avec bonne humeur à ses questions et ses remarques tout au long du repas, sous le regard paternel de Carlisle.

oOo

Le vent soulève les cheveux de Laure pendant que celle-ci attend Carlisle pour rejoindre les autres Cullen à la Push. Il fait frais et malgré sa condition de semi-immortelle, une veste et un jean ne sont pas superflus. Elle a rangé la tenue, qu'Alice a insisté pour lui payer, dans son sac et elle a repris son violon qui attend bien sagement dans son étui, à ses pieds. Elle a essayé de convaincre Esmée de se laisser aider pour la vaisselle mais celle-ci à refuser et son ton était sans appel. Après l'avoir remercié de nombreuses fois pour le repas et l'invitation elle était sortie dans le jardin, respirer l'air frais nocturne pendant que son ami et collègue médecin discute avec sa compagne.

Celui-ci finit par apparaître à ses côtés et lui posant une main sur l'épaule l'invite à le suivre vers le lieu auquel ils vont finir la soirée. Elle le suit en s'enfonçant dans les bois sombres, d'abord en marchant puis en courant. Le vampire adapte sa vitesse afin que la jeune femme puisse suivre sans être trop essoufflée à l'arrivée. Laure ferme un instant les yeux sur une ligne droite elle adore courir.

Ils finissent par ralentir au moment où l'hybride aperçoit les premières lumières des habitations de la réserve indienne. Ils marchent jusqu'au sable et Laure laisse son regard vagabonder sur l'eau où se mire la lune, pleine et basse. Tout cet endroit lui inspire une certaine plénitude et elle espère qu'elle sera autorisée à y circuler. Alec et elle sont quelques fois allés en bord de mer et la vision qui s'étant à perte de vue devant elle lui rappelle bien des souvenirs.

Des rires la sortent de ses songes ainsi qu'un tout jeune homme arrivant vers Carlisle et elle, une brochette de friandises à la main.

_ « Hé doc ! On attendait plus que vous pour commencer ! Billy vient d'arriver lui-aussi et il est prêt à raconter ses histoires. Renesmée est impatiente, elle a hâte que Sam tire les fusées, elle et Jacob sont intenables ! Rit-il.

_ Laure, je te présente Seth, un des plus jeunes membres de la meute. Seth, voici Laure. Répond Carlisle en joignant le geste à la parole.

_ Enchanté Laure ! Ness' nous a parlé de toi tout à l'heure, visiblement elle t'adore déjà ! » Dit-il en riant. L'hybride sent son cœur se soulever en entendant ces derniers mots et Carlisle la gratifie d'une légère tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule.

Les présentations achevées, les deux vampires suivent leur guide jusqu'au feu de camp aux proportions imposantes qui règne au centre d'un cercle composé des Cullen et des Quileutes. Ces derniers se tournent dans sa direction à son arrivée, mais le regard de la jeune femme est fixé bien loin d'eux, dans celui d'un vampire blond assis aux côtés d'Alice qui lui adresse un grand sourire, tandis que son compagnon l'observe avec curiosité. Après quelques secondes stressantes, Laure ressent un mélange de joie et d'étonnement qui la rassure. Jasper se lève et lui tend prudemment la main, l'invitant à le suivre à l'écart.

OoooooO

* * *

**Voilà! c'est fait, Laure a rencontré brièvement une grande partie des Cullen. Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur les retrouvailles de Laure et Jasper!**

**Merci à tous pour les review ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est encourageant! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

**à bientôt!**


	5. Chapitre 4: Le major

**Bonsoir! voici donc le quatrième chapitre, centré sur la soirée des Cullen et des Quileutes mais aussi plus particulièrement à la "re-rencontre" de Laure et son oncle.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le major**

OoooooO

Laure avait hésité avant de prendre la main que son oncle lui tendait. Elle avait toujours, et ce malgré le fait qu'il se soit écoulé de nombreuses années depuis cette époque, une légère appréhension des contacts physiques. Mais voyant que Jasper était aussi gêné qu'elle, elle avait finalement accepté de le suivre.

Cela fait à présent de longues minutes qu'ils marchent côte à côte sur la plage sans rien dire. Le cœur de la jeune femme bat la chamade et tous les mots qu'elle a portant envie de dire, restent coincés dans sa gorge. Le major semble dans le même état mais n'a cependant pas lâché la main de sa nièce. Elle sait exactement ce qu'il essaye de comprendre : la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Elle se fait soudain la réflexion que son oncle ne devait certainement pas savoir avant ce soir qu'elle était plus qu'une simple vampire, un frisson d'angoisse la traverse lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il pourrait très bien ne pas aussi bien le prendre que Carlisle. Il qu'il pourrait surtout lui poser une question qu'elle appréhende beaucoup à savoir, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été présente lors des événements de l'année passée ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue lorsqu'il avait s'agit de la sécurité de Renesmée ?

Elle même n'a pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Elle avait, certes, entendu des rumeurs concernant un enfant immortel créé par les Cullen mais elle n'avait pas fait le lien avec le fait qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un autre être hybride comme elle. À présent elle s'en voulait en peu de ne pas être intervenue, mais ce qui la rassurait c'est que tout ce soit bien terminé. Elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec leur mort sur la conscience si elle avait su plus tôt la vérité.

Jasper s'arrête et laisse son regard vagabonder sur la mer calme. Laure l'imite tandis que les autres convives les observent d'un œil curieux. Leur vue affûtée leur permet aisément de voir toute la scène sans bouger d'un millimètre de leur emplacement.

Une vague apaisante envahit de nouveau Laure. L'hybride sent ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement et son rythme cardiaque revenir à la normale. Elle se dit intérieurement qu'elle ne tenterait de bloquer ce don-ci pour rien au monde. Mais une question la taraude tout de même à ce sujet quand est-il des propres émotions de Jasper ? Les ressent-il comme n'importe qui ? Ou doit-il les démêler de toutes celles qu'il reçoit d'autrui ? Elle s'apprête à lui poser une de ses nombreuses questions lorsque la vague de calme finit de la détendre complètement. Le seul mot qu'elle est alors capable de prononcer est : « Merci ».

Jasper esquisse un léger sourire, lâche la main de sa nièce et s'éloigne de quelques mètres pour s'asseoir, d'un geste de la tête il la convie à prendre place à côté de lui.

« _ Je t'en prie. Murmure-t-il. Je suis toujours heureux de pouvoir utiliser mon don pour apaiser quelqu'un, et toi, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es anxieuse. Continue-t-il.

_ C'est que… je… je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être entouré de nombreuses personnes comme ce soir. Hormis sur mon lieu de travail, mes interactions sociales sont limitées… et j'ai tendance à me méfier lorsqu'il s'agit d'autres immortels. Explique-t-elle.

_ Je dois t'avouer que je comprends facilement pourquoi. Nombre des nôtres ne comprendraient pas ta ''bizarrerie'', je veux dire par là qu'ils seraient totalement démunis face au type d'immortel que Renesmée et toi représentaient. Et je pense qu'ils réagiraient par la peur. Dit-il d'un air triste.

_ Oui, certainement… Mon père, votre… Commence Laure.

_ Hum, on va mettre les choses au clair. La coupe-t-il. Tu me tutoies compris ?

_ Oui, oui, parfaitement, désolée. Répond-t-elle penaude. Je disais donc que ton frère m'a toujours plus ou moins cachée lorsque j'étais très jeune afin d'éviter la confusion avec un enfant immortel, jusqu'à mes cinq ans environ, je suis restée très en retrait.

_ Il a bien fait… Murmure l'homme du sud d'une voix éteinte. C'était quelqu'un de bien, de mieux que moi tout du moins. J'étais juste imprudent et audacieux, lui était calme, posé, musicien et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu humain, il se destinait à la médecine. Lorsque je l'ai aperçu pendant cette bataille, je dois t'avouer que je m'en suis voulu…

_ Il ne le faut pas ! Tranche Laure. Il s'est effectivement engagé dans l'armée Confédérée en tant que médecin pour te retrouver mais tu aurais certainement fait pareil non ? Il parlait de toi avec tant d'admiration dans le regard que je ne pouvais que présager que tu sois quelqu'un de bien !

_ Hum, ce cher Alan, toujours à voir le bon dans les personnes qu'il croise, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Rit-il. Enfant j'étais celui qui se battait à la place de mon frère pour lui éviter les misères, et lui il pansait mes plaies, physiques comme morales, il était toujours là pour me consoler et j'étais toujours là pour le défendre. La seule chose qui m'a fait hésiter avant de m'engager dans l'armée était le fait que je pourrais certainement ne jamais le revoir.

_ Il m'a raconté cela. Acquiesce Laure. Et lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître l'enfant décrit par mon père. Seulement, ensuite tu m'as épargnée, et j'ai su que malgré ta transformation en vampire et ta position de combattant, ''l'ancien Jasper'' était toujours vivant.

_ Tu es gentille Laure. C'est à se demander comment tu as fait pour survivre pendant 130 ans…

_ J'ai quelque peu été aidée… dit-elle en bredouillant.

_ Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? La questionne Jasper un peu surpris.

_ Oui, on peut dire ça… mais ce n'est pas du tout comme Alice et toi. Nous ne vivons pas ensemble, nous ne nous voyons pas souvent et… heu… c'est compliqué… très compliqué même. Explique la jeune femme en détournant le regard. Je ne préfère pas t'en parler pour le moment, seuls Esmée et Carlisle le savent et c'est bien mieux pour tout le monde que le reste de ta famille l'ignore.

_ Très bien. Je respecte cela, mais sache que quelle que soit cette personne ça ne changera en rien ma façon de te voir et ce que je pense de toi. Tu sais, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs et de choses affreuses… Alice m'a tout pardonné, alors je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger ou non si une personne est recommandable. Or cette personne t'a gardée en vie, donc la seule chose que je devrais faire si je la rencontrais, ce serait de la remercier car grâce à elle je vais enfin pouvoir faire ta connaissance.

_ J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas tes mots lorsque tu te rendras compte de qui il est…

_ C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Interroge-t-il.

_ Si on veut… Répond-t-elle en se tortillant sur place.

_ Très bien, calme-toi, je ne vais plus t'embêter avec cela. Lui dit Jasper avec un sourire compatissant et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

_ Merci… Mais parlons un peu de toi, tu veux ? Je ne connais rien de toi et j'ignorais jusqu'à il y a peu que tu étais en vie. Car il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important : si je suis venue à Forks, c'est uniquement pour Renesmée et toi. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste et je voulais rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi… tu comprends ? Je me croyais unique et cela a vraiment était un soulagement de savoir qu'un autre semi-immortel existait !

_ Tu sais, il y en a d'autres que Nessie et toi… dit-il songeur. Cependant je te comprends, tu sais je m'en veux un peu de ne pas t'avoir cherchée alors que je connaissais ton existence… c'est juste que tu vois, j'avais eu vent de la mort de mon frère, enfin, de l'annihilation de votre clan par les Volturi alors j'ai logiquement pensé que tu ne t'en étais pas tirée non plus… tu paraissais tellement fragile et vulnérable… Je veux bien te parler de moi si tu le souhaites, mais rien ne presse, nous avons tout notre temps, cependant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir lors de l'attaque des Volturi.

_ …

_ Laure ? L'appelle-t-il. Tout va bien ?

_ C'est la personne dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt qui m'a sauvée la vie… je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, je suis désolée… Dit-elle avec sincérité.

_ Je commence à avoir une petite idée du genre de personne qui aurait pu t'aider, même si je ne me l'explique pas… Enfin, je vais te faire confiance, tu me le diras un jour, lorsque tu jugeras que c'est une bonne idée. Mais évite le sujet parmi les nôtres, Edward pourrait deviner.

_ Je serai prudente ! Merci pour cette confiance, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

_ Très franchement Laure, j'en doute. Tu as vraiment l'air d'être une fille bien, et ce malgré ce que tu peux penser toi-même de tes actes passés, je doute que tu ais tué autant que moi et à ce que j'ai pu voir, le sang humain ne t'attire pas, ce qui indique que tu dois te nourrir uniquement d'animaux depuis déjà un assez grand nombre d'années et ça, tu l'a fait seule. Je pense que tu as énormément de bonne volonté, alors cesse de t'en faire sur ce que ma ''famille'' et moi allons penser de toi. Si Carlisle t'a menée ici c'est que tu le mérites.

_ D'ailleurs je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Dit doucement Laure en portant son regard sur le médecin.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, même sans un mot il comprendra. » Finit Jasper.

La jeune femme l'observe avec respect et l'ancien major se contente de scruter la mer sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence il reprend.

« _ Pour t'expliquer la personne que je suis il faudra du temps. Je ne souhaite pas gâcher ta soirée avec de vieux souvenirs et de vielles blessures, ainsi je te propose de rejoindre les autres et de continuer cette conversation un peu plus tard si tu le souhaites bien sur.

_ Bien sur… Il me faudra moi-même du temps pour te montrer un aperçu de qui je suis, alors cette proposition me convient parfaitement. Si tu veux, tu pourrais passer chez moi ? Rien qu'en entrant, je suis sure que tu apprendras de nombreuses choses sur ma personne… et ma bibliothèque est bien garnie, Alice m'a dit que tu aimais l'histoire, alors je pense que tu pourrais passer m'emprunter certains ouvrages que j'ai moi-même trouvés passionnants…

_ Bien entendu ! S'esclaffe-t-il. Allez debout ! Allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne s'impatientent ! Rit-il. »

Ils se relèvent et prennent la direction du feu de camp, au loin, Laure capte un immense sourire de Carlisle. Elle articule un « merci » sachant qu'il le lira certainement sur ses lèvres. Ils sont très proches des autres convives lorsque Jasper arrête sa nièce doucement d'une main sur son bras. Celle-ci sursaute et manque de parer son geste, mais elle se retient. Le vampire lui lance un bref regard d'excuse et une vague de calme avant de prendre de nouveau la parole :

« _ J'ai juste une dernière question, enfin plusieurs, cela dépendra de ta réponse en fait.

_ Je t'écoute. Lui répond-t-elle un peu honteuse de son réflexe.

_ Tu as choisi la médecine pour honorer ton père n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Pas uniquement pour cela, mais c'est une des raisons. Répond-t-elle en lui offrant un demi-sourire similaire au sien.

_ Et quelle est-elle cette autre raison ?

_ Et bien, ça peut paraître idiot, mais je voulais en quelque sorte m'expier de mes pêchés. Au début en tout cas, après je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais vraiment soigner les autres et m'occuper d'eux. Mais à aucun moment, pendant mes études, je n'ai cessé de penser à mon père. Ce n'était pas un assassin, bien au contraire…

_ Je sais. Et je ne pense pas tu en sois vraiment un. Tu n'as jamais tué pour le plaisir, ou en tout cas j'en doute fortement. Et ça, c'est important. Mon autre question concerne le violon. C'est celui d'Alan ?

_ Oui, il ne s'en séparait jamais, je pense que c'était son moyen à lui de ne pas devenir un monstre. Il m'en jouait souvent lorsque j'étais enfant, j'aimais beaucoup cela. Plus tard j'ai essayé d'apprendre, mais les souvenirs me rattrapaient souvent et mon niveau est très médiocre.

_ Pour estimer cela, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen ! Dit-il malicieusement en la poussant devant lui.

_ C'est hors de question ! S'exclame-t-elle.

_ Hors de question que quoi ? Demande Emmett avec grand sourire.

_ Jasper veut que Laure joue de son vieux violon, mais celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir. Soupire Edward.

_ Oh si, Laure, joue s'il-te-plaît ! Babille Alice. J'étais sure que tu serais amenée à en jouer ce soir !

_ Moi aussi je veux l'entendre jouer ! S'exclame Renesmée depuis les genoux de Jacob.

_ Mais bien sur, la jeune fille va jouer, n'est-ce pas ? » Répond celui-ci en admiration devant la fillette aux boucles de bronze.

_Jeune fille ? J'ai au moins 110 ans de plus que lui..._

Les yeux de l'hybride se posent sur les muscles saillants et imposants du loup-garou en se disant qu'il serait bien capable de la forcer à prendre l'archer dans sa main. Elle adresse un regard implorant à Carlisle qui lui répond en lui tendant son instrument. Elle lui adresse une mine renfrognée en s'empare du violon afin de l'accorder avant de le prendre en main.

Les yeux de Billy se posent sur Laure et lui propose gentiment de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le remercie et prend place. Les regards de l'assemblée sont tournés vers elle. Elle observe tour à tour, ceux encourageant de son oncle et de son collègue, ceux amusés d'Emmett et Seth, celui émerveillé de Renesmée, celui maternel d'Esmée, et ceux curieux et méfiants de Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Leah et Jacob.

Elle inspire et l'archer touche les cordes une première fois. Ses mains tremblent lorsque les premières notes résonnent dans la nuit. Le début du morceau est hésitant, néanmoins les notes sont justes et l'ensemble assez harmonieux. Quelqu'un commence à fredonner le morceau et d'autres suivent assez vite. Laure aperçoit le visage de Renesmée et le sourire qu'elle y lit lui apporte l'assurance qu'il lui manque, le rythme devient plus soutenu et sur, les notes filent dans un ordre parfait jusqu'aux oreilles des Quileutes et des Cullen.

Lorsque l'archer se lève une ultime fois le silence s'est installé autour du feu. Cela est certainement du au fait que Laure éprouve beaucoup de difficultés à contenir ses larmes. Elle file rapidement s'asseoir entre Jasper et Carlisle sous les yeux curieux de l'assemblée. Renesmée se lève pour rejoindre les genoux de la musicienne qui essuie prestement ses yeux humides avant de rendre prudemment la fillette sur elle.

Les détonations des premières fusées d'artifice lancées par Sam et Quil brisent le silence presque collégial instauré sur la plage. Les exclamations de joie de Renesmée suivent immédiatement l'apparition des premières lumières. La jeune femme rit naturellement aux commentaires de Renesmée et même Edward commence à se détendre face à l'inconnue.

Après le spectacle aérien, Billy entame ses histoires et Laure, qui ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie, reste fascinée, suspendue aux lèvres du vieil homme. Puis, bercée par les légendes Quileutes et les battements réguliers du cœur de Renesmée elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Jasper. Son dernier souvenir de la soirée comporte des fragments d'une légende parlant d'un des premiers loup-garous et de ses exploits pour maintenir sa tribu en vie ainsi qu'un énième sourire de la petite hybride sur ses genoux…

OoooooO


	6. Chapitre 5: Mlle Laure Cullen

**Cinquième chapitre! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! A l'origine j'avais prévu de ne faire qu'un seul chapitre avec celui-ci et le suivant, mais finalement je le suis dit que ce serait beaucoup trop long donc j'ai préféré couper en deux!**

**Il sera peut-être, par conséquent un peu 'plat'...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mlle Laure Cullen**

OoooooO

La fillette blonde soupire et prend de nouveau une poignée de sable. Elle observe avec lassitude les fines particules s'écouler doucement entre ses doigts, marquant la chute du temps, comme un sablier le ferait. Laure renouvelle l'expérience une bonne douzaine de fois avant de s'en lasser et de commencer à tracer, du bout du doigt, des formes abstraites sur le sol. Ses parents sont partis depuis au moins six bonnes heures pour se battre dans un village voisin, et comme d'habitude, ils l'ont soigneusement dissimulée dans la mansarde d'une vieille maison abandonnée. La nuit a depuis longtemps cédé la place au jour et la chaleur est insoutenable, les multiples trous de la toiture ont laissé entrer du sable brûlant qui s'amoncelle en quelques tas épars.

La petite fille semble avoir environ une dizaine d'années, pour des yeux non experts cela s'entend, car elle est en réalité beaucoup plus jeune. La petite hybride vient à peine d'avoir deux ans, et même si sa croissance s'est incroyablement ralentie, elle ne paraît pas moins plus âgée qu'elle ne le devrait.

Laure finit par se lever, et époussetant sa chemise et son pantalon trop grands, se dirige vers une des fenêtres délabrées de son abri. Elle scrute l'horizon de ses yeux aussi bleus que perçants pendant de longues minutes avant de se laisser tomber au bord du vide, balançant ses jambes à un rythme régulier.

Lorsque la nuit, salvatrice, apporte un peu de fraîcheur elle s'endort dans un coin. Elle a l'habitude de ne pas voir ses parents pendant des jours, elle sait se débrouiller seule.

C'est son père qui la réveille quelques heures plus tard, il a les larmes aux yeux. La fillette ne comprend pas tout de suite et se love dans les bras qu'il lui tend. C'est uniquement lorsque Laure demande où se trouve sa 'mama' qu'elle comprend que sa question n'a malheureusement plus de réponse.

oOo

Laure se réveille brusquement, désorientée, dans un lit qu'elle ne connait pas de la sueur perle sur son front et des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues son cœur bat à tout rompre et elle tremble, un peu fiévreuse. Cela fait des années qu'elle n'a pas rêvé de sa mère, et il a fallut que ce soit le souvenir de sa disparition qui vienne la hanter cette nuit. La jeune femme tente d'effacer les images floues de sa mémoire mais rien n'y fait, elle va y penser toute la journée.

L'hybride s'assoit sur le lit, baissant un peu la couverture au passage, et fixe son attention sur son environnement. Elle ne connait pas cette pièce, elle en est certaine, en revanche elle reconnait sans peine les odeurs respectives de ses occupants : son oncle et sa femme Alice. Cette dernière pousse justement la porte avec précaution, elle y entre la tête, puis finalement tout le corps.

L'extralucide observe son invitée avec tristesse, son état de détresse est palpable, elle vient probablement de faire un cauchemar. La vampire se dit intérieurement que finalement il y a des avantages certains à ne pas être obligé de dormir. Elle prend place à côté de Laure et glisse prudemment une main sur son bras. La jeune femme frissonne, mais ne réagit pas vraiment, absorbée par, d'une part ses pensés et d'autre part sa respiration saccadée qu'elle tente de dompter. Alice lui demande si tout va bien et Laure hoche mécaniquement la tête en reniflant. Son amie lui tend un mouchoir et elle la remercie en grommelant quelques paroles en espagnol.

« _ Esmée t'attend en bas. Si jamais tu veux manger quelque chose, je crois qu'elle a fait la cuisine. Murmure la femme de Jasper.

_ Merci, Alice. Tu… tu peux lui dire que j'arrive. Bégaie Laure.

_ Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, je veux dire, de ta mère… Je suis certaine qu'elle acceptera de t'écouter. Même d'autre chose, tu sais, Esmée est vraiment la meilleure personne que je connaisse, avec Carlisle bien sur. Ajoute doucement Alice en lui frottant le dos. Et pour ma part, je suis également à même de t'écouter, mais pour certaines choses, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites Edward et Bella…

_ Comment ? Comment sais-tu que j'ai rêvé de ma mère ? Et… heu… pour l'autre truc… qu'est-ce-que tu entends ? S'étonne l'hybride, soudainement sortie de sa torpeur.

_ L'avantage, ou l'inconvénient, à toi de voir, d'avoir un télépathe et une extralucide à la maison ! Rit-elle. Edward a lu tes pensés quand tu dormais et moi je t'ai juste vue avec quelqu'un, voilà tout… Enfin bref, on en reparlera une autre fois, avec Carlisle sous le coude, car il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas.

_ D'accord… Merci Alice. Je vais m'habiller et descendre voir Esmée. » Dit-elle, légèrement rassurée que seule Alice ait pu voir Alec, car elle en est sure, elle a du le voir, ou au moins voir qu'il lui téléphonerait ou lui enverrait une lettre. Mais également un peu inquiète car il va falloir qu'elle redouble de prudence face à Edward.

Le lutin l'embrasse sur la joue et passe la porte de son pas dansant en lui indiquant au passage qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'habiller. Une fois seule, Laure arque un sourcil et se rend alors compte que ses affaires ont juste disparu. Elle regarde sous le lit et dans la salle de bain attenante, mais aucune trace de son jeans et de sa chemise. Son regard se pose sur une chaise, vraisemblablement, quelqu'un a jugé bon de lui atteindre un gilet et un bas de survêtement pour qu'elle ne descende pas en tenue légère dans la cuisine. L'hybride s'étonne que tout soit pile à sa taille et comprenant l'étendue du coup monté dans lequel elle est piégée, maudit Alice, mais bénit en contrepartie l'âme charitable qui lui a atteint de quoi se vêtir.

oOo

La jeune femme ferme la porte derrière elle descend le grand escalier en profitant des rayons du soleil qui traversent les nombreuses baies vitrées de la villa. Elle atteint rapidement la cuisine d'où émerge une inattendue odeur de chocolat chaud. Esmée s'affaire en fredonnant tandis que Renesmée est à peine visible, cachée par son bol du petit-déjeuner. Bella garde un œil sur elle, depuis le canapé de la pièce attenante et Emmett semble très concentré sur sa partie de jeu vidéo dans le salon. La maison est incroyablement calme. L'hybride s'installe à table et se demande comment engager la conversation avec son hôte qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Une porte claque et quelqu'un traverse la maison en courant. Renesmée laisse tomber son bol sur la table et se rue sur Jacob dès qu'il passe la porte, envoyant voler quelques malheureuses céréales au passage. Esmée sort de ses pensés et salue le loup-garou avec un grand sourire, elle le convie à s'assoir et celui-ci, à la demande de son imprégnée s'installe à côté de Laure. Il lui lance un bref et froid bonjour auquel elle répond avec hésitation. Bella la fixe, elle peut sentir son regard scrutateur dans son dos et cela l'indispose suffisamment pour qu'elle ne se sente pas en sécurité.

La femme de Carlisle capte son malaise et s'adresse à elle avec douceur :

« _ Tu avais l'air fatiguée hier, alors j'ai cru bon de te laisser dormir un peu. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? Tu dois avoir faim… Lui demande-t-elle.

_ Je vous en remercie, j'ai très bien dormi. Ment Laure pour ne pas risquer d'inquiéter la vampire. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal pour moi vous savez, j'aurais très bien pu manger en rentrant chez moi. » Ajoute-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Esmée lui offre une petite moue désolée avant de reprendre son air maternel et de poser devant Laure un bol fumant et dégageant une odeur exquise. Renesmée lui donne quant à elle son paquet de céréales, la jeune femme observe avec amusement les lettres de blé, tout en se demandant si elle n'est pas en train de rêver.

Jacob lui donne une légère tape dans le dos en lui demandant si elle va bien. Elle répond par l'affirmative mais le jeune homme se doute bien que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il se tourne vers sa meilleure amie qui n'a pas quitté les deux demi-vampires des yeux et lâche un soupir.

« _ Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Elle est un peu surprotectrice, et avoir un mari qui possède la faculté de lire les esprits ça la rend un peu parano. Plaisante-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella qui affiche un visage désespéré devant l'inconscience de Jacob.

_ Je pense que toutes les mères sont ainsi. Rit Laure en attrapant Renesmée qui lui tend les bras depuis une longue minute.

_ La tienne l'était autant ? Se moque le loup.

_ Je… je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Je ne l'ai connu que peu de temps… mais dans les rares souvenirs que j'ai d'elle, il me semble qu'elle l'était. Ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'elle devait m'aimer, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie pour m'avoir. Murmure-t-elle en fixant son regard sur sa main qui fait tourbillonner sa boisson chaude à l'aide d'une cuillère.

_ Je suis désolé. Répond Jacob l'air penaud.

_ Ça ne fait rien. Réplique-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner… »

Le silence s'installe dans la cuisine et les trois semi-humains mangent sans discussion. Le portable de Bella trouble l'absence de bruit et elle sort rapidement de la maison. Même Emmett a cessé de grogner dès lors que le jeu ne répond pas comme il le souhaite. Esmée s'avance doucement vers Laure qui ressasse de sombres souvenirs et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Nessie observe sa 'grand-mère' et tire Jacob par la manche. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue et quelques secondes plus tard ils prennent congé et s'éclipsent rapidement, entraînant le géant, bougonnant, dans leur sillage.

Les deux femmes se retrouvent seules et Laure laisse échapper un long soupire chargé de sanglots. La femme vampire la force à se retourner et la prend dans ses bras malgré ses protestations. Elle la berce en lui chantonnant une berceuse et Laure finit par reprendre contenance mais garde sa prise autour du cou et des épaule de son hôte. Elle chuchote, en essuyant ses larmes, que Renesmée ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a de connaître sa mère et surtout d'avoir une famille unie et stable. Elle-même n'a connu que la vie au jour le jour et la peur de perdre les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux durant les premières années de sa vie, elle n'a aucun souvenir d'une quelconque innocence ou insouciance.

« _ Comment était-elle ? Questionne Esmée avec douceur.

_ Aimante… mais distante. Commence Laure sombrement. Son état de nouveau-né ne lui permettait pas de m'approcher, très longtemps, trop près. J'ai un peu plus connu mon père, et je ne me souviens presque pas d'elle… Je m'en veux de l'avoir oubliée… Mon père aussi était assez distant, c'était plus un mentor qu'un père par moment, il m'a appris à me battre, il m'a formé pour la survie et la guerre. Il m'a donné tout l'amour dont il était capable au vu de notre situation mais l'impression la plus présente en moi est paradoxalement, l'absence.

_ Je suis désolée, je n'imaginais pas que tu l'avais si peu connu… Carlisle m'a épargné de nombreux détails sur ton histoire je pense… Je ne sais que dire pour t'apaiser… Dit-elle attristée.

_ M'offrir votre hospitalité et un peu de votre temps c'est déjà énorme pour moi Esmée. Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Comme je l'ai souvent dit à votre mari, mes 'relations' se comptent facilement sur les doigts d'une main. Répond Laure, reprenant un air détaché, comme si elle récitait son texte.

_ Et, même avec Alec, tu n'arrives pas à te confier ? Demande Esmée en chuchotant.

_ Alec me connait mieux que personne, je doute qu'il y est quelqu'un qui en sache plus sur moi que lui ! Je lui dis tout, et c'est réciproque. C'est la première personne, après mon père, à laquelle j'ai pu faire entièrement confiance, et pourtant, au début c'était assez étrange ! » S'exclame la jeune femme à mi-voix, son regard s'est soudainement éclairé et un sourire léger se dessine sur ses lèvres.

_ J'espère que tu pourras bientôt élever le nombre de tes personnes de confiance si tu passes un peu de temps ici ! Pour ma part, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je me ferai toujours une joie de te recevoir et de discuter avec toi. Tu sais je considère les jeunes gens qui vont et viennent dans cette maison comme mes propres enfants. Il n'en tient qu'à toi de faire partie de notre famille Laure ! » Continue la femme vampire d'un ton maternel.

Laure la remercie une nouvelle fois et réussit à repousser ses idées noires suffisamment loin pour pouvoir mener une discussion enjouée avec la femme de son collègue. Elle l'aide même à faire la vaisselle en riant, au grand bonheur d'Esmée qui est heureuse d'avoir pu lui rendre le sourire. Elle finit par lui demander, alors qu'elle rejoint la chambre d'Alice et Jasper pour véritablement s'habiller, où sont passés ses derniers.

La vampire aux boucles caramel lui indique que toute la famille est partie chasser à l'exception de Bella, Renesmée et Emmett qui sont normalement à la Push. Elle la remercie une nouvelle fois et entre de nouveau dans la pièce au dressing imposant. Elle tourne sur elle-même afin de trouver où peuvent être cachées ses affaires au milieu du désordre ambiant. Elle remarque alors que son violon est mystérieusement apparu sur une chaise, à l'origine, recouverte de vêtements. Son sac à main s'y trouve également, ainsi qu'une note à son intention : « _Prends ce qui te plait, Bises, Alice. PS : embrasse Esmée en partant, elle sera heureuse. »_ Laure soupire et ouvre avec prudence l'une des portes du dressing, elle étouffe difficilement un rire surpris lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que la pièce fait au moins le double de la taille de la chambre, qui est déjà très spacieuse. Alice doit occuper avec ses seules affaires, au moins le quart de l'étage.

Elle finit par trouver des affaires, disons, normales et non trop tape à l'œil dans un coin de la pièce. Etant juste un peu plus grande qu'Alice et presque aussi fine, la plupart des tenues sont à sa taille.

oOo

La jeune femme descend de nouveau les escaliers, Esmée l'attend dans l'entrée avec sa veste dans une main. Laure la remercie une énième fois pour son hospitalité et son écoute et suivant les conseils de sa nouvelle amie, dépose une bise sur chacune des joues de la vampire qui aurait certainement rosi de plaisir si seulement le sang arrivait encore à son visage. Elle lui indique dans un dernier sourire que c'est Bella qui la raccompagnera jusqu'à chez, Jasper et Alice n'étant pas encore revenus de leur partie de chasse.

L'hybride déglutit en pensant au fait qu'elle va passer la moitié de l'heure suivante en compagnie de la femme d'Edward qui s'est montrée tout sauf amicale lors de leur rencontre. Elle fait cependant bonne figure devant son hôte et se contente de sourire.

Dehors, devant une voiture que Laure imagine avoir un prix comportant de nombreux zéros, l'attend la mère de Renesmée, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

oOo

Les premières minutes du trajet s'effectuent dans un silence des plus complets. Bella reste concentrée sur la route et n'adresse pas la parole à sa passagère qui serre nerveusement son violon contre elle à chaque fois que la vampire dépasse la limitation de vitesse de plus de vingt kilomètres par heure. Passée la moitié du parcours, Laure rompt le silence.

« _ Je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes battue pour elle. Moi aussi, si j'avais une fille comme Renesmée je serais capable de donner ma vie pour sa sécurité. Je comprends également que vous vous méfiez de moi, vous avez raison, vous ne me connaissez pas. Je voudrai cependant que vous sachiez que je ferai n'importe quoi, pour pouvoir, avec votre permission, vous aider à veiller sur elle. Je pensais que j'étais unique au monde et j'ai découvert que c'était tout le contraire, votre fille est l'enfant que j'aurais pu être si seulement j'avais eu ce qu'elle a, une famille. Alors croyez-moi lorsque je vous jure que je ferai tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour qu'elle ait toujours ce havre de paix dans lequel elle grandit. Je sais que je devrai faire mes preuves avant que vous m'acceptiez tous, et je comprends parfaitement cela, j'espère être à la hauteur. »

Bella hoche la tête mais ne répond pas. L'hybride attend quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« _ Je dois avouer qu'il y a quelque chose qui me fascine chez vous. Je ne connais, personnellement, aucune personne qui soit suffisamment éprise de son conjoint pour faire le sacrifice de sa vie comme vous l'avez-vous-même fait. Vous aviez beaucoup à perdre, et pourtant vous l'avez fait, sans grande hésitation, vous étiez sure de vous et je vous envie un peu, sans mauvaises arrières pensés, pour cette certitude et cette détermination. Je trouve ça assez louable et courageux, même si certaines de vos actions étaient assez… hum… assez originales. » Hésite la passagère.

Bella arrête la voiture pile au niveau du perron de la maison de Laure. Celle-ci ouvre la portière et sort. Elle salue sa chauffeuse et fouille dans son sac à la recherche de ses clefs. Elle est en train d'ouvrir la porte lorsque la mère de Nessie l'interpelle.

« _ Tu le seras, je pense, à la hauteur. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Laure, tu es quelqu'un d'assez curieux je dois avouer. Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je ne te déteste pas, j'ai juste pris l'habitude de me méfier dès que quelqu'un porte de l'intérêt à ma fille. Bonne journée. » Dit-elle d'un ton aimable en souriant.

oOo

La garde de Laure se passe tranquillement, peu de nouvelles admissions en ce soir d'automne, les urgences sont quasiment vides et personne ne semble avoir besoin d'un cardiologue. La jeune femme parcourt les dernières publications scientifiques, entamant sa quatrième tasse de café, dans son bureau. Elle hésite à aller dormir, il n'est que deux heures du matin, il est possible qu'ils aient besoin de son aide dans d'autres services sous peu. En général, elle reste dans le sien, mais lorsque Carlisle, qui connait le CV officieux de l'hybride, est présent lors de ses gardes il l'autorise à virevolter d'un pôle à l'autre. Cependant, le médecin est pour les deux prochains jours, en congrès à Seattle. Laure a donc, tout naturellement, proposé de le remplacer sur la majorité de ses heures. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, son travail constitue une des ses passions, de plus, personne ne l'attend chez elle contrairement à certains de ses collègues, donc être sur son lieu de travail lui offre également une échappatoire à la solitude. Elle pourrait bien sur, passer chez les Cullen, mais elle ne souhaite pas s'imposer plus que nécessaire. Bien que ses relations soient plutôt bonnes avec l'ensemble de la famille adoptive de son oncle, certains la regardent encore de façon suspicieuse. C'est le cas notamment d'Edward qui s'est bien rendu compte qu'elle tenait à ce que certains des aspects de sa vie soient tenus secrets à chacune de des visites qui ont suivit le feu d'artifice. La majorité des membres de la meute la tolère lorsqu'elle chasse à proximité de leur territoire mais beaucoup sont encore bien méfiants. Après tout cela ne fait qu'un peu plus de trois mois qu'elle est installée, il est normal qu'ils soient réticents. Certains sont, en revanche, plutôt amicaux: Seth, Jacob et son père, notamment ont l'air de plutôt l'apprécier. Du côté des vampires, ses relations avec Bella se sont améliorées et la jeune femme lui adresse souvent le bonjour lorsqu'elles se croisent. Quant à Rosalie, pour le moment elle l'ignore, Laure se demande souvent qu'elle en est la raison malgré le fait qu'Emmett lui ait dit d'abandonner.

Son bipeur la sort de ses songes, l'indicatif des urgences s'affiche et elle se lève d'un bond vigoureux de sa chaise de bureau. Elle attrape sa blouse et se précipite vers les ascenseurs. Elle court, presque heureuse d'enfin pouvoir se rendre utile, et atteint en peu de temps les urgences. Un des médecins au standard l'attend avec, visiblement, un kit de sortie. Elle arque un sourcil, aucune ambulance n'a été apprêtée, il est donc impossible que ce soit une urgence de cardiologie. Son collègue perçoit son trouble et lui lance en baillant :

« _ A votre place je ne courrais pas si vite !

_ J'ai été bipée. Rétorque Laure.

_ Bien, bien, inutile de vous énerver Mademoiselle. Vous allez prendre une des voitures de service et filer à la réserve Quileute. Je pense que vous savez où cela se situe. Ils réclament le docteur Cullen, je crois savoir que vous le remplacez ? Répond l'homme.

_ Oui, c'est le cas. Dit sèchement Laure qui n'apprécie pas le ton mal aimable qu'utilise son interlocuteur. De quoi s'agit-il ? Demande-t-elle sur le ton de l'urgence en empoignant les clefs qu'il lui tend.

_ Aucune idée, ils n'ont pas cessé de brailler qu'ils voulaient le docteur Cullen. Réplique le médecin en prenant la direction de sa chaise. Vous savez ces gens sont un peu étranges… »

Laure acquiesce sans rien dire, mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle meure d'envie de mettre une baffe à son impertinent collègue en blouse blanche. Elle trouve facilement la voiture qu'il lui a attribuée et dépose blouse et sac dans le coffre. Elle démarre en prend rapidement la route de la réserve indienne en espérant qu'ils la laisseront entrer. Elle hésite à passer un coup de téléphone à Seth pour le prévenir de sa venue mais se ravise en se rappelant qu'il doit certainement être en patrouille avec le reste la meute. Elle compose donc le numéro de Billy. Les tonalités se succédant sans que personne ne décroche font naître en elle un horrible pressentiment. Lorsqu'elle tombe pour la cinquième fois sur la messagerie son cœur s'emballe au même rythme que le moteur de la voiture sous la pression de la pédale d'accélération.

OoooooO

* * *

**Petit sondage: à votre avis, pourquoi est-ce spécialement Carlisle qui a été demandé pour aller à la Push?**

**à bientôt! :)**


End file.
